Hunt for the Uchiha Brothers
by Zach in Hyrule
Summary: Second part of Spider Shinobi. When rumor went out that Sasuke killed Orochimaru and is after is brother, Itachi. Spider-Man helps out Naruto and his friends to find him and hopefully, Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! This following Fanfiction contains Spoilers on Naruto Shippuden Season 6 Episode 115 through Episode 143. (some of them). And the first story. Make sure you watch those episodes and the last fanfiction before you read this. **

**Enjoy**

Outside the Hidden Leaf Village, Spider-Man and half of Naruto's friends were dashing through the woods in the pouring rain.

"Come on!" Kakashi yelled to everyone. "We're almost there!"

"Hurry!" Naruto said.

***Sense pauses***

**Spider-Man: Hey guys. It's me. Your Friendly Neighborhood, SPIDER-MAN. Sorry for breaking the fourth wall here. But I bet you're wondering, "Where am I, and who are these kids?" Well allow me, to refresh your memory. *whispers* and to tell everyone who didn't bother reading the last story. *Clears throat* So back in my world, I was fighting an enemy called, "The Tinkerer." He was gonna use a portal to escape from me and I won't be able to find him. But instead, I fell into the portal, and I accidently fell into a strange town called, "Kohana." Also known as, "The Hidden Leaf Village." I meet a young boy named, "Naruto." Who thought I was working for some man named, "Orochimaru!"Hey I got it right this time. *Ahem* Anyway. Some of the other kids from the village fought me as well, but they finally trusted me after I saved Naruto from a building that collapsed on us when we were battling. Then, I explained everything that happened to them and they finally believed me. So since I'm stuck here, There Leader Tsunade said as long as I help out the village, I can stay here in the village until someone from my world, comes and bring me back. So that's what happened. But I bet you all are asking, "what are we doing in the rain?" Well, to tell you, I'll have to take you back a few hours ago….**

**A few hours ago…**

Spider-Man woke up and saw Naruto still sleeping, but in the most uncomfortable way. He looked at the window and saw the sun barley up. "Looks like morning just hit." he said then looked at Naruto. _"I should let him sleep for awhile." _he said in his head. _"He did say he's got the day off. Although, he did say that he'll give me the tour of his village."_ Spider-Man though for a minute. _"Nah, I'll take a look for myself." _Spider-Man said as he quietly went out the door. And gently closed it. We shot a web on a building and swang away from Naruto's apartment. "Ok. So where to?" he asked himself as he stopped on to a building looking out at The Hidden Leaf Village. Then he saw a little girl looking at Naruto's apartment. "Wait I think I know her!" he said as he webbed Swing to her.

That Girl was Hinata. (Obviously) She was looking at Naruto's apartment building with a worried look on her face. _"I hope Naruto's ok."_ she said in her head. _"I never got the chance to talk to him after he was in that accident. But he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for…"_

"Hello." Spider-Man said scaring Hinata.

"Oh. It's just you." Hinata said holding her heart.

"Sorry." said Spider-Man. "Um..What's your name again?"

"Hinata." she answered then look at Spider-Man's suit. "I see your a full Shinobi now."

"Well, Only until I get home." Spider-Man said looking at himself.

"Well, It's good to know that your on our side." Hinata said.

"Indeed." said Spider-Man. "By the way, why were you looking at Naruto's apartment building?" he asked and Hinata's face turned red.

"I...Uh…..uh..I was...going to...check on...how he's doing." she said fidgeting with her fingers.

"Oh well, he's fine. He has a concussion. But fine." Spider-Man said.

"Oh, that's a relief." said Hinata

"Oh by the way, he told me about you." Spider-Man said pointing at Hinata.

"He...WHAT!" Hinata yelled.

**Flashback from last night….**

"Hey by the way, Who were those kids with long hair that was Blue and Brown?" Spider-Man asked Naruto as they grabbed some sheets from a closet.

"Hm, Are you talking about Neji and Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I think." Spider-Man said. "What are they're Jutsu's."

"Well, their both from the same clan. So they both have the Byakugan." answered Naruto.

"The what-ugan?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yeah, I don't know much about it either." Naruto said rubbing his head. "Although, Should I mention that I fought Neji in the Chūnin Exams."

"And you won?" asked Spider-Man as he put the sheets down next to Naruto's bed.

"You bet." Naruto cheerfully said. "Hinata lost to him though." He said with a sad mood.

"Classic Brother and Sister issues." Spider-Man said.

"Actually, they're cousins." Naruto said.

"Oh." Spider-Man said.

"It's funny though. Hinata never gave up on losing." Naruto said looking at his ceiling. "Shino once told me, the reason she never gives up is because I never give up. She wants to be strong like me."

"Well, Someone has a number one fan." Spider-Man chuckled.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"It's obvious." said Spider-Man. "If she's getting all of her strength and determination from you, then it's obvious that she's your fan girl."

"HEY SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled as he quickly stood up and his face was turning red. "HINATA DOESN'T LIKE ME LIKE THAT! HER FATHER WON'T EVEN ACCEPT IT IF SHE DOES! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!"

"Yeah, sure!" Spider-Man said sarcastically.

"I'M SERIOUS!" screamed Naruto.

"Uh-huh." Spider-man said.

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, I'M GONNA USE THE RASENGAN ON YOU AGAIN, AND THIS TIME, I WILL KILL YOU!"

***End of Flashback***

"Yeah, he must be proud knowing that his fan is becoming just like him, am I right?" Spider-Man asked Hinata. But when he looked at her, her face was bright red and her whole body shaked. "Uh...are you ok?" Spider-Man asked.

"N...Naruto...told you...about….me…?" Hinata sputtered and fainted.

"Oh boy." Spider-Man said looking at Hinata. "I can't just leave her here. I better go find out where she lives." He said as he grabbed Hinata's body and webbed Swing through the Hidden Leaf Village.

"_I hope she's not afraid of heights when she wakes up." _

**(Note: She wasn't listening after Spider-Man said, "He told me about you.")**

**Meanwhile…**

"So you guys fought this guy without me?" groaned Team Gai's third teammate, TenTen.

"Well, where were you yesterday?" Neji asked.

"I was on a mission!" TenTen said. "I was getting some herbs for the medical team."

"Well, there's the plus side, you completed your mission." Lee said with a thumbs up.

"Oh shut up, Lee." TenTen said with a dirty look.

"Uh...Sorry." said Lee rubbing his head.

"And also, you weren't the only one who couldn't fight him." Neji said. "Shino and Sai weren't there either."

**Meanwhile….**

"You ok, Shio?" Kiba asked looking at Shino starting out into space.

"I just have this weird feeling that someone forgot to mention me in something." Shino said.

"You got issues you know that?" Kiba signed

**Back to the team…**

"That's not the point." TenTen said. "You guys really shouldn't be battling without me."

"We're sorry TenTen. But you should be glad you weren't there." said Lee.

"What do you mean by that?" TenTen said disappointed.

"WAIT! TENTEN THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Lee panicked.

"He was saying that we were misunderstood." Neji told TenTen.

"Misunderstood?" TenTen asked.

"Naruto though that he was like the guy with the Spider-Jutsu I fought when those four goons Orochimaru hired to take Sasuke." Neji said. "But he realized the truth when he saved him from a building that collapsed on them when they battled inside it."

"Oh, Where is he now?" TenTen asked.

"Me & Neji haven't seen him since yesterday." said Lee. "But I'm pretty sure that he's with…"

"LADY HINATA!?" Neji shouted.

"He's staying at your place?" TenTen asked Neji.

"I thought he was with Naruto." Lee said.

"I am!" said a voice behind TenTen and Lee. They looked behind them and saw Spider-Man carrying Hinata.

"Woah. That's him?" TenTen gasped.

"Yes. This is the Spider-Man we've told you about." Lee said. Then, they noticed Hinata in his arms.

"Hinata? What happened to her?" TenTen asked as her, Neji, and Lee ran to her.

"Was she attack?" Neji asked yelling at Spider-Man. "Who were they?"

"Slow down, Lord Elrond." Spider-Man said gently putting Hinata down. "She just fainted."

"Fainted?" Lee said looking at Hinata

"Classic Hinata." TenTen signed. (in a good way)

"Um...your Neji, right?" Spider-Man asked looking at Neji.

"Yes I am." Neji nodded.

"Then, Could you taking her to her house?" asked Spider-Man.

"Of course." Neji said as he picked up Hinata. "'Thank you, Spider-Man."

"Anytime." said Spider-Man and Neji slowly carried Hinata to her house.

"Um...why did Hinata faint anyway?" Lee asked Spider-Man.

"I'll tell you later." said Spider-Man and he turned to TenTen. "Who are you?"

"Oh.I'm TenTen." She greeted.

"Spider-Man." Spider-Man said.

"Hey Spider-Man, where's Naruto?" Lee asked. "You did agree to stay at his place."

"He's still sleeping." answered Spider-Man. "So I decided to see the town for myself."

"Should've known." TenTen facepalmed.

"Anyway. I'm gonna take a look around the town more." Spider-Man said as he shot a web at a building. "See you all later." he yelled out as we swinged away.

"You know, the mask he's wearing makes it look like he's Kakashi-Sensei." TenTen told Lee.

"Funny. I was thinking the same thing." Lee said.

**With Spider-Man…**

Spider-Man stopped at the villages Hot Springs and looked around. "So they have their own Hot Springs. Spider-Man said looking around. "Beats the expensive Suna's back at New York. Really wish I had enough money in my allowance to book me an MJ one." he signed . Then, he heard a man giggle close by. "The heck was that?" he asked himself as he followed the sound. He then saw an elderly man peeking at the GIRLS side of the spring.

"_Who the hell is that!?"_

**Here's the first chapter of issue 1. Review, Follow, and Favorite for more. **

**The Three Crossover Story is out now. Click on THE DIMENSION DEFENDERS story to read it.**

**(Doc-Ock will appear in this issue soon.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. So I've got good news and bad news. The good news is I'm nearly close to the end of Naruto Shippuden. The bad news is, I can't find the dubs for Episode 473. So if you guys know anything about the dubs. Let me know. But don't worry, Spider-Man won't be in Naruto's world for that long. Anyway. Enjoy.**

The old man giggled and laughed as he look in a hole at the women's side at the Hot Springs . "Oh…..This will be for perfect research."

**(For any girl reading this: I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THIS!)**

Just then, a web line struck him and pulled him away from the hole and another web covered the hole he was looking at. "WHAT THE….WHO DID THAT?!" he yelled looking around.

"Sorry about that." Spider-Man said standing on the fence behind him. "But I'm pretty sure what you were doing is called, 'peeping.'"

"Hm? Oh So you are the, Spider-Man!" said the old man with a chuckle.

"You know me?" Spider-Man asked.

"Tsunade told me about you." the old man said. "She even told me you saved Naruto."

"Saving is what I do." Spider-Man said. "Anyway who are you?"

"Glad you asked." the old man said. "I AM JIRAIYA! THE GREAT TOAD SAGE!" he shouted making a pose.

"_And I though Sailor Moon's poses were weird." _Spider-Man said in his head.

"And I'll have you know I was just doing my research." Jiraiya said.

"You do realize naked women aren't animals, right?" Spider-Man asked.

"Hey shut up!" yelled Jiraiya. "I am an author you know."

"For what, Porn magazines?" asked Spider-Man.

"NO!" yelled Jiraiya. (_"I wish though.") _"There novels!"

"Ok. Then…" Spider-Man said. "Wait, you know Naruto?"

"Yes. He's my student." said Jiraiya.

"I thought Kakashi was his student." said Spider-Man.

"He is." Jiraiya said. "I just taught him the Jutsu the Fourth Hokage mastered."

"Are you talking about, Raisengan?" asked Spider-Man.

"It's actually pronounced, 'Rasengan!'" Jiraiya said. "And I see you saw it in action."

"Actually, he used it on me." Spider-Man said rubbing his stomach were Naruto striked his Rasengan at him.

"Haha. Yeah, Naruto is one strong kid." Jiraiya said.

"He sure is." Spider-Man said.

"Welp. I better get going." Jiraiya said. "I got to tell Tsunade some information I've been hearing all around the nation."

"What kind of information?" asked Spider-Man.

"Sorry, Personal business." Jiraiya said. "But it was nice to meet you."

"You too. I guess?" Spider-Man said as he web swinging away from Jiraiya. Jiraiya looked at Spider-Man web swinging until he was out of sight and walked to the Hokage's building.

"I could've told him. But since he knows Naruto, he might tell him behind my back." Jiraiya said. "But right now, I just wonder how Tsunade is going to react to this."

**With Spider-man…**

Spider-Man webbed swinged through the Hidden Leaf and saw everyone looking at him gasping and pointing at him go by. "Everyone's looking at me." Spider-Man said to himself. "Well I don't blame them. It's not everyday you see a web swinger from another world go by above them swing on webs." He wall crawled up a building and looked down at the town. "At least it's better than everyone screaming in fear everytime they see me." Suddenly, his Spider-Sense tingled. "Uh-oh!" he shouted as he moved out of the way from a lighting blast.

"What the hell was that?!" he yelled.

"So your the Spider-Man?" a guy said behind him. He had lighting all over his body. He had a white uniform, A white headband that looked like clouds on the center, and his face was covered with scars.

"Woah. Who are you?" asked Spider-Man.

"The name is Joni Byui." the man said. "And I've heard that you're the new Hidden Leaf Ninja that's been taken down some of the crooks."

"Hey. It's what I do." Spider-Man said. "Wait a minute!"

"What?" asked Joni

"People don't call you, 'Electro' do they?" Spider-Man asked.

"Electro? No!, but it sounds cool. I like it!" Joni said looking at his lighting hands and gripped them. "I'M ELECTRO!"

"Good job, Spidey. You just created your own supervillain for this world. Go you." Spider-Man groaned.

"Now hold still!" Electro said as he readyed is Jutsu. "Ninja Art: Lightning Ball!" he said as Lighting balls striked at Spider-Man but he dodged all of them quickly.

"Miss me, sparky!" Spider-Man said as he webbed Electro's body and pulled him to his fist. He fell to the ground and Spider-Man webbed his body. "You know buddy, just because I asked if anyone calls you, Electro doesn't mean you have to call yourself that." Just then, Electro broke free from the web and punched Spider-Man's stomach and crashed into a building.

"Ow. Deja vu!" he said and saw Electro on the edge of the building the building they were at.

"I'm going to take you out!" Electro said.

"Thanks for the offer." Spider-Man said as he webbed the edges of the wall and pulled them back. "But I'm married!" he said as he catapulted himself to Electro and punched him in the face. "But I would like to be friends."

"Stop talking and fight!" Electro said. As he fired more lighting balls at Spider-Man, but he kept dodging them.

"Fight, Fight, Fight. Why can't I be challenged to a rap battle?" Spider-Man quipped as he dodged the attacks.

"Enough of this!" Electro said. "Lightning Attack!" A lighting strike struck Spider-Man, and he crashed to the ground.

"Is it ok for me to say, that I like my Electro better?" Spider-Man asked himself. Electro landed infront of Spider-Man and fired more electricity at him.

"This ends, NOW!" said Electro and made some signs on his hand. "Lightning Style: Thunderbolt!" he said as lighting appeared on his both of his hands.

"Oh boy." Spider-Man gulped.

**Meanwhile….**

There was a knock on Naruto's door and when he answered it. Sakura was there. She looked at Naruto barely dressed and eating Ramen in the middle of the evening. "That's pretty heavy food to have in the morning." she said.

"Don't judge me Sakura, today's our day off." Naruto moaned.

"Whatever. Is Spider-Man with you?" Sakura asked.

"Don't know. He wasn't in his bed when I woke up." Naruto yawned.

"You just woke up?" Sakura asked. "It's already noon. Well, never mind. Just wash up quickly and get dressed. And when your done, help me find Spider-Man."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Don't know yet. Lady Tsunade told me to get you two." Sakura said. Then, Naruto looked behind Sakura and saw a lighting strike behind her. "HEY!? ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" Sakura yelled.

"Look!" Naruto said pointing behind her. Sakura looked behind her and saw the lighting near them.

" is that?" Sakura asked.

"Probably something bad." said Naruto.

"Hurry and get dressed, I'll check it out." said Sakura.

"Wait." Naruto said as he put his fingers together. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" he shouted as one clone appeared. "While, I get dressed, the clone will come with you to lend you a hand."

"Good thinking." Sakura said.

"Let's go!" the clone said as he and Sakura went to the lighting and the real Naruto quickly got dressed.

**Back with Spider-Man…**

Spider-Man crashed into a window and everyone in the building ran away. "How come I never crash into a pillow factory or something?" he asked getting up.

"I'm gonna fry you." Electro shouted as he fired a lighting bolt at him and Spider-Man quickly jumped and stuck to the ceiling.

"I'm no chef, but I don't think a fried Spider is good to anyone." Spider-Man quipped. As he webbed Electro's face.

"GA! GET THIS OFF ME!" Electro yelled as he tried to pull the web out of his face. When he got the web off, Spider-Man was gone. "Where are you?!" he yelled.

"Right here, Fuse face!" Spider-Man said as he air kicked Electro's face. Electro picked himself up and wiped his nose and saw blood on it. "Oh. You should see a doctor for that!" Spider-Man said.

"Big mistake, pal!" Electro said. "I'm gonna squish you!" he said as he made hand signs. "Lighting Style: Lighting…" Before he could finish his Jutsu, Sakura jumped in front of him and upper cutting him in the face. Electro crashed into a roof of the building and Sakura ran to Spider-Man.

"Spider-Man! Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for the save." said Spider-Man.

"Hey! Spider-Man! Naruto's clone screamed jumping to him. "You alright?"

"Yeah...but wouldn't kill you to get dressed?" Spider-Man asked looking at what Naruto's wearing.

"Actually, I'm a clone." The clone said. "The real me is getting dressed right now."

"Good to know." said Spider-Man as the both saw Electro walking out of the building.

"Who is that?" the clone asked. Sakura looked at the headband he was wearing and gasped.

"He's from the Hidden Cloud village!" she said.

"The Hidden Cloud Village?" Spider-Man asked.

"Well discuss that later." said the clone. "Who is he?"

"He told me his name was, 'Joni Byui.' but he decided to use a name from my world that also has the same power him." said Spider-Man.

"Which is?" asked Sakura.

"Electro!" answered Spider-Man.

"Electro?" Sakura and the clone both asked.

"So. You bought some friends?" said Electro slowly walking to them. "Well, they won't help you."

"Guys. The real me is ready." whispered the clone. "Be prepared."

"Right." both Sakura and Spider-Man said.

"Do you think you three can stop me?" asked Electro.

"Definitely." Spider-Man said. "But would you mind if they go first?" he asked pointing behind Electro.

"Wha…?" Electro asked and he saw two more Naruto's using the Rasengan. "WHAT THE…?!"

"RASENGAN!" yelled Naruto and he charged the Rasengan at Electro's stomach. As soon he striked Electro, the clone that was with Sakura and Spider-Man disappeared.

"Awesome." said Spider-Man.

"Good work Naruto." said Sakura as the real Naruto ran to them.

"What can I say, I'm full of surprises." said Naruto.

"You...BASTARD!" yelled Electro as he struggled to get up.

"This guy doesn't seem to give up." said Sakura.

"Reminds me of my Electro." Spider-Man said.

"I'm gonna finish you all. One by…"

"Wood style!" said a voice and wooden planks appeared from the ground and grabbed Electro.

"WHAT THE...WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Electro yelled struggling to break free.

"Wood style Jutsu!" said a man appearing in the wood Electro is in.

"Captain Yamato!" Both Naruto and Sakura said.

"Well,Well. Joni Byui." Yamato said looking right at Electro. "You've been a wanted man ever since you left the Hidden Cloud Village."

"You don't have to blurt it out!" said Electro. "I'll get you for this. You hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah tell that to the prison." Yamato said as he went down to Spider-Man, Naruto, Sakura. "You three ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for the assist Captain Yamato." said Naruto.

"My pleasure." Yamato chuckled. "Now you three get to the Hokage. I'll catch up."

"Sure. See ya Captain Yamato." said Sakura as her, Spider-Man, and Naruto went straight to the Hokage's building.

"What does Granny Tsunade want with us on our day off?" asked Naruto.

"I'm not sure." Sakura said. "She just told me to get you and Spider-Man. I can't tell if it's good news or bad news."

"Ok. But why is Spider-Man involved?" Naruto asked pointing at Spider-Man.

"I'm wondering the same thing myself." said Spider-Man. "However. My Spider-Sense is telling me that something's wrong."

"Like what?" asked Sakura.

"Don't know." Spider-Man said looking back at the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Just a feeling!"

**To be continued. **

**There you have it. So, how do you guys like the Naruto version of Electro? I know some of the Jutsu's he used are from Baruto. But this is my story. So deal with it. If you guys liked it, review, favorite, and follow for more. **

**And yes. This kinda takes place after the sequal of my Spider-Man and Sailor Moon crossover. Just roll with it, ok. **

**See you guys next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I know I should be working on Illusions of the Spider-Verse, but I just wanted to post, Hunt for the Uchiha Brothers for you guys. So here it is. **

**(Also, I watched the episodes from the Naruto Shippuden series to write this. I change some stuff in there. So don't get confused.) **

Naruto, Sakura, and Spider-Man walked to the Hokage's office and saw Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya inside.

"_It's him again!" _Both Spider-Man and Jiraiya said in their heads.

"YOUR LATE!" shouted Tsunade. "Why did it take so long for you three to get here?!"

"_She sounds like my High School English teacher." _though Spider-Man.

"Please forgive us, Lady Tsunade." Sakura nervously said bowing in front of her. "Naruto was having lunch for breakfast."

"And they saved me from being attack." Spider-Man said.

"It's true, Lady Tsunade." said Shizune. "Yamato informed me about it."

"Really now?" asked Tsunade. "That still doesn't excuse you for being late!"

"Now now, Tsunade." Jiraiya said calming Tsunade down. Then, Naruto came in and gasped when he saw Jiraiya.

"No way! Pervy Sage!? Your back in town again?!

"Pervy Sage." Spider-Man chuckled silently.

"It's been awhile Naruto, hasn't?" Jiraiya asked.

"It sure has." said Naruto. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back here? I have so much to tell you about."

"So I hear." Jiraiya said. "Well, just the jest of it not in details. But I hear you played a big role in recent events."

"That's for sure. Don't I always?" said Naruto. "Oh. And I finally got my collaboration Jutsu to sync with Gamatatsu!"

"You did!? That's Fantastic!" cheered Jiraiya

"Wow these two really get along well." said Spider-Man.

"What do say, Wanna see my new jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Well, since I'm here, how can I ever pass up that offer?" asked Jiraiya.

"Awesome." Naruto said. "Oh and of course after that, we can eat at Ichiraku's Ramen, right?"

"Sure, I'll tell you what, it'll be my treat." Jiraiya said.

"Alright. Let's go!" Naruto cheered.

"I can't wait to see your new Jutsu." Jiraiya said as him and Naruto both headed to the door.

"HEY!" Both Sakura and Tsunade shouted and they both went up to them.

"Uh..Guys?" Spider-Man asked. "What are you…" Before he could finish, Sakura punches Naruto in the head and Tsunade did the same with Jiraiya. "...nevermind."

"I almost feel sorry for those two." said Shizune.

"I guess it's true about student's being like their teachers." Spider-Man said.

"I couldn't agree more." said Shizune. Then, she quickly looked at Spider-Man with a surprised look. "Wait, How did you know Master Jiraiya is Naruto's teacher?" she asked.

**(Let me know if I got that wrong)**

"We meet earlier this morning." Spider-Man said.

"Wait, you met Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked rubbing his head wear Sakura smacked him. "When?"

"At the hot springs." Spider-Man answered.

"Of course." Everyone said.

"HEY! I was doing my research!" yelled Jiraiya.

"MY ASS YOU WERE!" yelled Tsunade!"

"Ok. We can talk about Old Man Jenkins' 'research' later. Just tell us why you brought us here." Spider-Man said to Tsunade.

"Right then." Tsunade said with a sign. "We've been seeing some intel floating around on multiple channels."

"Some intel?" said Sakura.

"Uh...what kind on intel?" Spider-Man asked. "It's not about me isn't?"

"What? No. Of course not." Tsunade said. "Why would you think that?"

"Back in my world when I first became Spider-Man, a lot of intel was about me being a threat." he answered.

"I see." Tsunade said. "But no. This intel is more worse than that!"

"Then, what is it?" Naruto asked.

The room was quiet for a few seconds and Tsunade finally answered.

"Orochimaru is dead, and that Sasuke Uchiha….KILLED HIM!"

Naruto, Sakura, and Spider-Man were both shocked.

"Really? Are you sure" Naruto asked in fear.

"Wait! The guy who Naruto though I was working for? He's dead?" asked Spider-Man.

"Yes! That's the story we've heard." Jiraiya said. "And we believe it's true. It comes with a reliable source."

Tears began to fill Sakura's eyes. "Then...that means…" Suddenly Naruto began to chuckled.

"_Is he...laughing...after what he just heard?" _Spider-Man said in his head.

"I knew there was no way Orochimaru could break Sasuke." he said.

"_Wait! Sasuke?! That's the boy both Naruto and his teacher told me about."_ Spider-Man though. "_Why would he kill the person who was training him?" _

"That must mean Sasuke's coming back to the Hidden Leaf Village, right?" asked Naruto.

"I doubt that." Spider-Man said.

Naruto gasped. "What..What do you mean?"

"He's right, Naruto." Jiraiya said. "I don't think he's coming back to the village."

"What..what does that mean?" Naruto asked. "If Orochimaru is dead, then why won't he come back to the Hidden Leaf Village?"

"Sasuke's heart is full of vengeance." Jiraiya said. "We think he attends to approach the Akatsuki in order to kill his older brother, Itachi!"

"Really? Dammit Sasuke!" Naruto growled.

"Hate to interrupt, but who are the Akatsuki?" Spider-Man asked.

"Before we answer that, has Naruto told you about the Nine Tailed Fox inside him?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Spider-Man.

"The Akatsuki are a group of shinobi that existed outside the usual system of hidden villages. They hunt down the jinchuriki of each Tailed Beasts." Tsunade explained.

"Wait. Each Tailed Beast?" Spider-Man asked.

"That's right. Naruto isn't the only Jinchuriki." Jiraiya said.

"I'm guessing, 'Jinchuriki' is another word for, Tailed beast user?" Spider-Man asked.

"Correct." Tsunade said. "But we can tell you about the rest later."

"Granny Tsunade is right." said Naruto. "We have to find... ITACHI UCHIHA!"

**Back in the present situation…**

**Spider-Man: And so now we're off to find this Itachi guy, and hopefully find Sasuke too! And if You guys are new to this story, I'll tell you all who's with me right now…**

**Yamato: **He can summoned wood from the ground and from his hand. Don't know how he does it. But I'm pretty sure an old man didn't make him out of wood and he magically came to life.

**Kakashi:** He's Naruto's teacher. Don't know why he has a mask on. Maybe I'll ask him why once we're done here.

**Kiba & Akamaru: **They're like Charlie Brown and Snoopy. If they had powers and become an awesome ninja team.

**Shino: **A guy who can control insects with his mind. Kinda like Ant-Man. If Ant-Man can control other bugs. (Then he'll change his name to Bug Man)

**Hinata:** Her eyes are like X-ray vision for chakra. And hopefully, not for clothes.

**Sai: **Not good with emotions, but good at turning paintings of animals into life sized animals.

**Sakura: **Is a young sweet medic ninja. But if you piss her off, she'll become the opposite of what I just said.

**Naruto:** I'm pretty sure you all know him. He's the guy I saved. He's determined to find Sasuke and bring him back to The Hidden Leaf Village. And with his Rasengan, he can destroy everything. (Even my ribs)

**Me: **And me! The Amazing, Spectacular, and Your Friendly Neighborhood, SPIDER-MAN! What...don't I get a cool intro too?

**Spider-Man: Anyway, Let's go to the mission at hand! **

Soon, the rain stopped and the storm clouds went away

"Thank god it stopped." said Spider-Man.

"Okey! Let's stop at that rooftop and discuss the tactics of the plain." said Kakashi looking at the building.

"Alright. But we have to hurry." said Naruto. "If Sasuke finds Itachi before we do, it'll be too late to convince Sasuke to come back home."

"He is really determined to find Sasuke,huh?" asked Spider-Man.

"He's been like that since Sasuke first left the village." Kiba said to him. "I know because I was chosen to retrieve him with Naruto."

"I wasn't." Shino groned.

"For crying out loud, Shino. Will you just get over it already." said Kiba.

Akamaru barked in response.

"I know he hates it when i mention that, i just didn't think he heard me." Kiba said to Akamaru.

"This is going to a long day." moaned Spider-Man.

"Hey, Spider-Man?" Sai called out to him.

"Yeah?" Spider-Man said.

"Are you sure your ready for this?" Sai asked. "You never seen or faced Sasuke before."

"Sai's right." Sakura said overhearing them. "Sasuke has been more powerful since he trained with Orochimaru. Not to mention, he has the Sharingan."

"Don't worry. I'll be alright." Spider-Man said. "And besides, I fought worse back in my world."

"But this isn't your world." said Yamuto. "Some of these people may look like people you fought in your world, but these people are sometimes dangerous. Like Sasuke. If he really killed Orochimaru, than he must be more stronger than we thought. So let us handle him. He's far to dangerous for you to fight, Spider-Man. Understood."

Whatever you say, Pinocchio." chuckled Spider-Man.

"Pinocchio?" Yamuto said confused.

"Okay. We're here." said Kakashi.

Everyone went up to the roof and gathered and gathered around.

"Killer view." Spider-Man said looking around.

"Focus Spider-Man." said Kakashi.

"Sorry." Spider-Man said and turned his focus on the group.

"Ok everyone listen up." Kakashi announced. "Starting now, our main objective is to find Itachi and bring him to custody."

"Right." Everyone said.

"The Akatsuki is rounding up the Tailed Beasts, and we believed they already have the Three Tails." Kakashi continued. "According to the info from Jiraiya, They have arrived at the Land of Fire, and searching for Naruto."

"We'll stop them, right?" asked Spider-Man.

"IF, we stop them." Kakashi said.

"If?" Spider-Man gulped.

"Remember, Itachi is originally form The Hidden Leaf. Three years ago, he came searching for Naruto." said Kakashi.

**Fourth wall break Spider-Man: Incase you guys haven't figured it out. The arthur screwed up on the years on when this all took place. *smirked* How stupid. **

"Then it make sense." Sai said. "He's probably heading back to The Leaf Village this time as well."

"Then Sasuke should be close by too." said Sakura. "He'll be following Itachi."

"Yeah, I'll find him." Naruto said. "I'll definitely find my way to Sasuke."

"I bet you will." said Spider-Man.

"We better take it one step at a time guys." said Yamuto.

Kakashi nodded. "Here's the search protecal, We'll use this building as the center of our search and stay within five kilometers radius in all directions."

"And what if we just see trees and grass?" asked Spider-Man

"Good question." Kakashi said. "If we don't find anything, We'll move and go to the next five kilometer radius. We'll do this once it works."

"Five kilometers?" Sakura said. "If we go that far, we won't be able to use our com units. And if we all split up, it'll be dangerous. Even for Spider-Man. No offence."

"Dangerous is my middle name." Spider-Man said.

"Anyway, the rules say a two man squad should…"

"Sakura!" Yamato interrupted her. "Try not to be so worried."

"And i have a trick up my sleeve." Kakashi said as he did hand signs and slapped the ground. And smoke appeared around him.

"Woah!" Spider-Man jumped. The smoke cleared up and a butch of dogs appeared. "What the…"

"Our voices can hear much farther than any com units." said the small dog. "And your noses can detect a powerful scent so we'll protect you."

"Hey, It's Pakkun!" said Naruto

"Talking Ninja dogs? That's adorable!" Spider-Man said.

"Your not surprised by that?" said Hinata.

"Hey. I met two talking cats back in my world." Spider-Man said.

"Hey, Kakashi?" Pakkun said looking at Spider-Man. "Who's this guy? I can tell he's not really from The Hidden Leaf Village."

"No he's not." Kakashi said. "Everyone, this is Spider-Man. He's from another world. So until he can find his way home, the Hokage made him a Hidden Leaf Shinobi. Spider-Man, these are the Ninja hounds. Pakkun, Bull, Urushi, Shiba, Biscuit, Akino, Ūhei, and Guruko."

"Nice to meet you all, I guess?" Spider-Man said to the hounds.

"And to you too." Pakkun said.

"Hey, how come your dog can't talk?" Spider-Man asked Kiba.

"Akamaru isn't a summening dog. Even though he's like them." Kiba answered.

Akamaru whimpered.

"Keep wishing buddy." Kiba said patting him.

"Huh?" Spider-Man said confused.

"He just said he wish he could talk so you all can understand him." said Kiba

"Oh."

"Ok, Here's the group plain!" Kakashi said. "To be on the safe side, I'll have two Ninja hounds in each group."

"Two Ninja hounds?" Sakura said. "But they're…"

"So try to play nice, ok?" Kakashi said. Every Ninja hound went to their team.

Shiba and Biscuit were with Sakura.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sakura." said Shiba.

"Typical." Biscuit moaned. "You really are just a loud mouth female." Sakura gave Biscuit and angry look.

"_I'll have to remind myself to choke this puppy until his head falls off once we're done here." _Sakura said in her head.

Akino and Guruko were with Shino.

"I'm gonna going with Shino here." said Akino said.

"Ugh. He stinks of bugs." Guruko groaned.

"And you stink like a dog. Shino yelled back.

Urushi and Uhei were with Sai.

"Hello Ninja hounds." Sai greeted.

"Well, I feel confident working with you, Sai." Uhei said.

"With peace and harmony, right?" Urushi chuckled.

"_I wonder if I could be friends with these dogs." _Sai said in his head.

"Hey! What about me?" asked Naruto.

"Well Naruto, your a target to Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki." Kakashi said. "You'll be with Yamato and Hinata as sentry Ninja's."

"And don't forget Big Buck Bull." Pakkun said.

"Spider-Man. You go with them for now." Kakashi said.

"For now?" Spider-Man asked.

"Incase anyone needs back up. Just try to use your com's or the hounds if that doesn't work to have Spider-Man go to your location if you need any back up tracking." said Kakashi.

"Backup tracking?" asked Spider-Man.

"I'm talking about your Spider-Since. It could be useful." said Kakashi.

"I don't think it'll work. But I'll give it a shot." said Spider-Man as he went over to Naruto and Hinata.

"It's….good to work with you, Naruto." Hinata said nervously.

"Yeah, and you guys too." said Naruto.

"The users such as Kiba and me will have one dog." Kakashi said looking at Kiba.

"Sounds like a plain." said Kiba. "Let's do this!"

"Ok. And remember, We have to track Itachi and Sasuke's scents." Kakashi said. "If you do find them, tell the exact location and return here ASAP!" Kakashi looked at Naruto. "Even you Naruto. Don't go wandering off."

"Don't worry I won't!" said Naruto.

"Alright then. Let's go!" Kakashi said and everyone split up in different directions.

Little did they know, someone on the ground saw them.

"At last! I finally found you…..SPIDER-MAN!"

**To be continued…**

**Well that was a good chapter right? A little long. I know I could've stop when Naruto said Itachi's name, But I decided to make it longer. So feel free to check out my other stories until the next chapter comes out. Also review what you liked about the story or the last one. Either way is ok. Don't be shy, I'm happy to see your all's opinions. (expect for hateful comments.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys. Now I know I've been gone for a while. But don't worry, I'm back. And here's Spider-Shinobi 2 part 4. Enjoy. **

**So while we wait for everyone to look for Sasuke, let's take a break from them and see two people you might know! **

**Somewhere out in a field…**

A cloud of smoke appeared out of nowhere and inside that smoke were two Akatsuki members, Deidara and Tobi and two of Deidara's giant clay pigeons. Deidara was an S-rank missing-nin from Iwagakure. During his time in the village, he was a member of the Explosion Corps. After defecting from the village, he was forced into Akatsuki and was its youngest member. He once fought Naruto and Kakashi and he lost both of his arms. (He lost one of them when he battled Garra) He faked his own death and fooled everyone that he was presumed dead.

Tobi is just a brainless idiot who wants to join the Akatsuki, He wears and orange swirl mask and he hasn't taken it off sense he joined the Akatsuki.

**(Note: I know who Tobi really is.)**

"So, who are we going for? Sasuke or the nine tails?" Tobi asked Deidara.

"Hm. Let's see...Which one should we go for." Deidara said thinking. "Let's just take the skies and if we see either of them, we'll go for them!"

"Oh! Good idea, Deidara!" Tobi said with excitement.

"Oh, and one thing." Deidara said. "If we find Sasuke, I kill him! He'll die when he sees what my art will do to him."

"Let's hope." Tobi said. "Last time you showed your true art, you lost both of your arms."

"TOBI. IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, YOU'LL BE LOSING A HEAD!" Deidara shouted.

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" Tobi panicked.

"Tobi, Deidara!" someone said in front of them. It was another Akatsuki member, Zetsu.

"Zetsu?" Deidara said.

"What are you doing here?" Tobi asked.

"We've seen the Nine Tails." The black side of Zetsu said.

"He's with some of the Shinobi who are his age, and two of their sensei's." the white Zetsu said.

"Really?" Deidara asked. "Well, a few body guards won't stop us from retrieving the Nine Tails."

"They have one more person with them." Black Zetsu said.

"What do mean by that?" Deidara asked.

"It means someone else is helping them." answered Tobi. Deidara looked angrily at Tobi. "I'LL SHUT UP!" he shouted.

"Thank you." Deidara said then looked back at Zetsu. "Now, who is this guy?"

"We'll, this man is a strange one." Said White Zetsu. "The people of the Leaf Village call him, Spider-Man!"

"Spider-Man?" Tobi asked. "Then he must have the Spider-Jutsu, right?"

"Yes. He does have the ability similar to the Spider-Jutsu." White Zetsu said. "But the thing is…"

"It's kinda obvious, Tobi!" Deidara interrupted.

"But, what did you mean by, he's a strange one?" asked Tobi.

"Yeah, what did you mean by that?" asked Deidara.

"Well, Unlike the people with the Spider-Jutsu, he doesn't have eight arms." Black Zetsu said.

"Heh. That doesn't sound too bad." chuckled Deidara.

"That's not all." White Zetsu said. "The really strange part is, he doesn't have any chakra at all!" Deidara and Tobi both gasped.

"He..he what?" Deidara asked. "Then, he's...he's not a shinobi at all, is he?"

"Yes, your right. But there's another strange thing about him." Black Zetsu said. "He's not from any of the villages!"

"Really?" Tobi said. "Then, where did he from?"

"We'll I've been getting some intel from the Leaf village." White Zetsu said. "And I've learned that he's from another world."

"Another world?" asked Deidara. "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know. That's all the information I got." Black Zetsu said. "I must go tell the others the same. Be careful out there." he said as he was about to go into the ground.

"Wait, Zetsu!" Tobi shouted out and ran to him. They were talking quietly, Deidara couldn't hear them.

"What are they talking about?" he asked.

"So...did you find the other Jinchūriki?" Tobi asked. But with a different voice.

"Well the eight tails is on search, but we found the Six Tails." White Zetsu said.

"Good." Tobi said. "Have HIM and his friends go and retrieve it. When he has the chance."

"Of course." Black Zetsu said.

"But aren't you going to face Kakashi?" asked White Zetsu.

Tobi stood quite for a minute and answered. "Maybe. But if I do, I have to be careful or else….He'll know who I REALLY AM!"

"Fair enough." White Zetsu said.

"Go now. And if Sasuke and Itachi meet...come to me if one of them dies!"

"Ok." White Zetsu said. "Good Luck." he said and he suncked to the ground.

"What were you two talking about?" Deidara asked.

"Oh…I was asking if he heard about that restaurant we went to the other day." Tobi said back to his normal voice.

"Let's just go!" Deidara groaned and he got on one of the clay pigeons and flew off.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME, DEIDARA!" Tobi shouted getting on the other clay pigeon and followed Deidara.

**Ok a little note. I DO know who Tobi is I'm finished with the Fourth Ninja war. And I'm just waiting for the rest of the english dubs to come out. Then, I'll watch Baruto. So if you don't know who he is, Then do this to help you find out who he is….**

**When you watch Ep 138, re-watch the Kakashi chronicles.**

**That's all the clues I got. So let's just move on…**

**With Spider-Man, Naruto, Hinata, Yamuto, and Buck Bull…**

Naruto, Hinata Yamato, Spider-Man, and Buck Bull walked down the road keeping their eyes out for Sasuke, his brother, or any of the Akatsuki members. However, they were not alone.

"Guys." Spider-Man whispered. "My Spider Sense is telling me were not alone."

"We know." Yamato said. "Just keep walking and wait for my word. Then we'll attack."

"Got it." Spider-Man said. And continued walking casually. Just then, they heard someone closer.

"Ok. You all know what to do?" asked Yamato quietly.

"Yes sir." whispered Hinata.

"Yeah." whispered Naruto.

"Sort of." Spider-Man gulped. Then, after they responded, Yamuto threw three ninja stars behind him and everyone saw someone jump out of the way and landed in front of everyone. Naruto gasped when he was his face.

"It..it's you!" he said.

"Friend of yours, Naruto." asked Spider-Man

"I thought he was when I first met him." said Naruto.

"So you sensed me coming, huh?" the man said.

"I did actually." Spider-Man said rising his hand.

"Hm...I don't recognize you as part of the Hidden Leaf soldiers." the man said to Spider-Man. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"The name is, Spider-Man!" Spider-Man answered. "And who are you?"

"His name is, Kabuto Yakushi!" answered Yamuto. "He was Orochimaru's assistant!"

"Why is it that when people's bosses are dead, they just keep running after you?" asked Spider-Man.

"You know it's brash of you to approach us like this, Kabuto." said Yamuto.

"Don't worry. I just want to have a nice chat…..with Naruto!" Kabuto said.

**Meanwhile with Sakura…**

Sakura, Bisuke, and Shiba walked into a town following Sasuke's sent.

"He's close." said Biscuit still sniffing the ground.

"Well Sakura, can you sense Sasuke close by at all?" asked Shiba.

"No. Not at all. I can't even see him!" Sakura said. Just then, they passed a young red haired woman wearing glasses and a gray cloak. As soon as they got further from her, Sasuke's sent was starting to get dark.

"Is the sent getting stronger guys?" Sakura asked Biscuit and Shiba.

"It's starting to become the opposite, actually." Biscuit said.

"What!?" Sakura said.

"Biscuit is right." Shiba said. "I'm losing it was well! And pretty quickly too!"

"_Dammit Sasuke! We're are you?" _Sakura said in her head. Then, she typed in her communicator.

"What are you doing?" asked Biscuit.

"I'm going to try and call Spider-Man to patrol this village, while we check the outside of the village." said Sakura.

"Good thinking, Sakura." said Shiba.

"For a brat." said Biscuit.

"_I don't care if it'll make me a rogue ninja, but I'm gonna kill this hound when we find Sasuke."_ Sakura groned in her head.

**10 feet from Sakura…**

That's weird...I thought I sense chakra."

**Back with Naruto and Spider-Man…**

"I just want to have a nice chat…..with Naruto!"

"Why need a friend to assist you at your leader's funeral?" asked Spider-Man.

"So you heard about Lord Orochimaru too huh?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes. It's been heard all over the nations!"said Yamuto. "So now since it's just you now, we're taking you in!" .

"Hey Kabuto!" Naruto shouted. "If it's true about Orochimaru being dead, then you should know where's Sasuke is, right?"

Kabuto laughed. "You're still on and on about Sasuke, huh? Well, I don't really care about him." Naruto growled. "Although, I got you a little present for you. It's something you might like." Kabuto reached into his pocket inside is cloak and took out a black book.

"What's that supposed to be, Orochemaru's Dairy or something?" asked Spider-Man.

"Orochimaru." Yamuto said.

"Whatever."

"No. It's intelligence and organisation we gathered of the Akatsuki." Kabuto said.

"So what about it?" asked Naruto.

"It's yours now!" Kabuto said. "You can have it all."

"Orochimaru is dead now, so your trying to negotiate a deal with the Leaf Village is that it?" asked Yamato.

"No. I'm not too foolish to think that the Hidden Leaf will be willing to negotiate with the likes of me." said Kabuto.

"So than explain, the Akatsuki aren't after you." Yamuto said. "So why would you help us against them?"

"It's simply a gift for Naruto." Kabuto said. "A token of my gratitude. After all, the Akatsuki is pursuing him."

"Hate to say this, put he does have a point." Spider-Man said.

"Hang on. What did you mean by gratitude?" asked Naruto.

"When Lord Orochimaru died, I lost sight in my identity again of how I was." Kabuto said.

"Again?" Spider-Man asked.

"I never knew my parents or my homeland." Kabuto continued. "The enemy took me into their city when I was very little. I was used as a spy scene I was a child, moving around from country to country, village to village, for a long time the idea for home was unknown to me. Until I was found by Orochimaru and became his assistant. But now, it's gone again." he said as he thought the book and it landed right in front of Naruto.

"Some gratitude." said Spider-Man.

"The pain of who I am, of being without an identity, you understand it well, don't you, Naruto?" asked Kabuto.

"I don't want to understand anything you say!" said Naruto.

Kabuto chuckled.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Who are you really? Are you Naruto Uzumaki, or the Nine Tails Fox? I know you were shunned and despised in the past."

"_Just like what he told me." _Spider-Man said in his head.

***Flashback* **

_"When I was little, everyone hated me all because I had the Nine Tails Fox inside me! Everyone's parents, children, and friends died during that attack. And, The Fourth Hokage sealed that beast inside me! Everyone new about it, and they hated me. Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, even...Sakura! Even all of the Shinobi teachers hated me. I had no family, no friends, no life, NOTHING!"_

***End of Flashback***

"You must've questioned your Identity on who you were meant to be." Kabuto continued. "But you had faith in your strength and told yourself your Naruto Uzumaki! You forced your own identity. In doing so, you overcame the cold stairs ment for The Nine Tails!"

"What is he doing?" asked Hinata. "What does he want from Naruto?"

"I can't figure it out ether." Yamuto said.

"Doesn't matter! Spider-Man said. "He's not getting anything from Naruto!" He fired a web at Kabuto. But Kabuto quickly cut it in half with a kunai knife. "Heh. Hice reflexes. Millhouse." Spider-Man said.

"I see why you named yourself, Spider-Man." said Kabuto. "You have the same jutsu as Kidōmaru. But without the eight arms!"

"_Hey. He's right. The guy with the Spider-Jutsu Neji fought three years ago did have eight arms." _Naruto said in his head. _"Why didn't I noticed that before?" _he groaned.

"FYI, I did have eight arms once. But then, I turned into a giant mutated monster!" said Spider-Man.

"Funny, so did he." Kabuto said looking to his right. "Anyway, that's why your so confident, Naruto. You have no doubts at all about your identity. And why you found friends who accept you so redly." Kabuto's smile turned to a disappointed frown. " But my story is different." He slowly pulled down his hood. "Instead of reaching beyond Lord Orochimaru, I stubbornly kept cleaning to his power. Now I have a much better idea on how of how you must've felt, Naruto." he said as he took off his glasses.

"What are you talking about?" Spider-Man asked.

"He made me see." Kabuto answered.

"Made you see?" Naruto asked confused.

"That's right." Kabuto said. "And doing so, I decided I will try to become just like you. That's why my past cleared to me." He slowly faced back at everyone. And the half of his right face was covered in white pale snake skin. Everyone gasped.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Spider-Man yelled.

"K..Kabuto..what happened to you?" asked Naruto.

"I'm going to use what I was able to absorb of Lord Orochimaru to become a better, stronger, Kabuto Yakushi!" he said with a creepy grin.

"Uh..he didn't look like that last time you all saw him, right?" asked Spider-Man.

"No..he didn't!" Yamuto said. "That skin he has is similar to Orochimaru."

"I will find a new identity, and you have given me a clue how." said Kabuto. "That's why I'm so grateful to you Naruto. Lord Orochimaru is a symbol of renewal. He will live inside me as a reminder of what i must overcome."

"You observed that guy?" asked Naruto.

"That's right." said Kabuto. "I took a part of Lord Orochimaru's corpse after Sasuke defeated him." He then lifted his right sleaf and showed everyone his right arm which was covered in white snake scales. "And then I simplify crafted that piece right on to my own body." Naruto growled. "And since then, you won't believe the life force it's given me. Everyday I can feel it consuming my entire body. It's amazing."

"More like creepy." said Spider-Man.

"Also, unbelievable!" said Yamuto.

"_Wait a minute…" _Hinata said in her head. "_Byakugan!" _She looked closely at Kabuto. "_It's already taken one third of his body!" _she said.

"Have to fight desperately." Kabuto said. "Only to avoid being subsumed by it. EVERYDAY I FEEL MY WILL TO SURPASS LORD OROCHIMARU REINFORCED TO ME!"

"I think your getting out of hand out of all this." Spider-Man said.

"Quite you!" Kabuto said.

"He's right, Kabuto." said Yamuto. "Just come quietly."

"Sorry. I can't do that!" Yamuto said.

"Sure you can." said Spider-Man. "Here I'll help." he said as he shot a web at Kabuto's mouth. Kabuto muffled trying to get the web out of his mouth. "Care to do the honours, Naruto?" Spider-Man asked.

"Gladly!" Naruto yelled as he charged at Kabuto with a fist. Kabuto got the web out of his mouth just in time to blocked Naruto's attack. Naruto continued to attack Kabuto, but Kabuto blocked every attack he threw at him.

"Do you really think you can beat me, Naruto?" Kabuto asked. As he held both Naruto's fists. "I'm not a fool."

"Says the guy who talks like a fool!" Spider-Man said as he jumped over Naruto and landed on top of Kabuto. Kabuto lost his grip on Naruto and grabbed Spider-Man's leg and threw him to a tree. But, Spider-Man used his hands to stick on the tree and bounced back to Kabuto and kicked his face.

"Yeah, way to go Spider-Man." Naruto cheered.

"And here's another thing." Spider-Man said as he landed in front of him. "It's ok to look like Harry Potter, but just because he talks to snakes, doesn't mean he is one."

"You don't shut up often do you?" Kabuto said grabbing a kunai knife.

"Na, That word doesn't exist in my dictionary!" Spider-Man said as he evaded Kabuto's attacks. "Hey, watch the new outfit, Copperhead." he said as he evaded and punched Kabuto in the face.

"_This man is good."_ Kabuto though. _"Who exactly is he?_"

"WOOD STYLE!" yelled Kabuto behind him as the huge long piece of wood came out of his hand and wrapped around Kabuto's body.

"Wow. Good job, Woody." Spider-Man said.

"It's over. We got you!" said Naruto.

Suddenly Spider-Man's spider-senses tingled. "Spidey-Sense!" he shouted.

"GUYS! HE'S BEHIND YOU!" Hinata shouted. As soon, as Hinata said that, Spider-Man ducked a stike behind him by Kabuto and quickly upper cutted him.

"HAHAHAHA! Clever." he laughed.

"Damn it!" Naruto said.

"In time, I will be able to gain complete control over all of Lord Orochimaru's powers and abilities." said Kabuto. "And when that happens, I'll fight you again, Naruto. But that's later. My first priority is to avenge him. My priority is Sasuke."

"Hold up!" Naruto said immediately. "What are you going to do to him?"

"He won't be doing anything to him!" Spider-Man said looking at Naruto. "We'll find Sasuke before he does."

Kabuto smirked.

"I may not know much about you, Spider-Man. But I had fun fighting you. Let's do again." he said as he put his hands together. "Until next time." He said as he began to fade away.

"Woah! That was both cool and creepy." Spider-Man said.

"Well, at least we don't have to waste more time fighting him." Yamato said.

"...H...He...H_llo? He_lo? Spi_er-Ma_? Can yo_ h_ar m_?" said Spider-Man's coms.

"Huh? Sakura is that you?" Spider-Man asked to his coms

"Sakura?" Naruto gasped.

"Y_s, _an y_u he_r _e?" Sakura asked him breaking up a bit.

"Yeah. But I can barely understand you. What's wrong?"

"Me and t_e nin_a hou_nds are at a vi_lage! W_ had Sa_uke's sc_nt. But as so_n as we got clo_er to it, It fad_d aw_y!" explained Sakura.

"Ok I sort of understand that." Spider-Man said. "You said the hounds got Sasuke's sent. Is he in that village?"

"We d_n't know!" Sakura said. "We'r_ out_ide th_ villa_e ri_ht now to _ee if he le_t. D_ y_u think that _ou can co_e o_er to the _illage and l_ok arou_d to see i_ he's st_ll th_re?"

"If I can find it." Spider-Man said.

"Spider-Man, what's going on?" asked Yamato.

"I think Sakura is a little close to Sasuke." said Spider-Man.

"What? Are you sure?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know." Spider-Man said. "She said that her ninja hounds where following Sasuke's sent to a village. But when they got close to it, it faded away."

"A village?" Yamato said looking at the woods to the left. "The only village closest to us is the through that woods." Tell Sakura you'll be on your way. But be careful. It could be a trap."

"Right." Spider-Man said and went back to his coms. "Sakura, I'll swing by the village to get a birds eye view. You see if the your puppy's can find Sasuke's sent again."

"Th_nk yo_, Sp_der-_an." Sakura said.

"H_y Sak_ra!" said Biscuit. "A_e we ser_ching ou_side _he villag_ on_y beca_se you to_ nervi_us to see Sas_ke?"

"F_ YOU!" Sakura shouted loudly that it went over to Spider-Man's com's and it damaged his ear.

"OW!" Spider-Man groaned.

"Uh..Spider-Man? Are you ok?" ask Hinata.

"I guess." Spider-Man said. "You guys go ahead. I'll go the village Sakura was in and have a look around."

"Ok. Try to contact us if you find anything." Yamato said.

"Sure. Good luck." Spider-Man said as he webbed swing through the forest.

"Ok...Let's keep going." Yamato told Hinata and Naruto.

"Right." Naruto and Hinata said as they walked straight down the trail. Naruto then looked down at the book Kabuto had and picked it up.

"You won't reach Sasuke you bastard." he said and he kept up with Hinata and Yamato. Then, he heard a something behind him. He quickly looked behind him and saw nothing. "Who's there?" he yelled. But there was nothing.

"Naruto. Come on!" yelled Yamato.

"Coming! Naruto yelled and catched up to him and Hinata.

"Is something wrong, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"No, Just thought I heard something." said Naruto looking behind him and they continued walking.

"You may have new friends Spider-Man, but they won't stop me from killing you!"

**With Spider-Man…**

Spider-Man webbed swinged through the forest getting to the village Sakura was in earlier.

"_Hate to say this, but I actually miss web swinging in New York."_ he said in his head. "I mean, _I'm glad no pigeons are here to poop on my costume. But I miss everyone calling me for help. And I hope MJ could forgive me for being stuck in a ninja world." _Soon later, he arrived at the village. "I guess this is it." he said was he shot a web at a building and swinged above the village. Everyone looked at him and gasped and became shocked. "Don't mind me, just swinging above you all looking for someone." Spider-Man said to everyone.

Little did he know, someone saw him.

"Hm. This should be interesting."

Spider-Man landed on the edge of a building looking around. "Ok...Now if I was a ex-Hidden Leaf Shinobi that's hunting for his brother, where would I be?" he asked himself. "Maybe, he already left the village when I got here." He said, then his Spider-Sense tingled. "OR NOT!" he shouted he backed flipped over someone behind him swinging a giant sword at him. He landed behind him and saw that the person with the blade was a teenager.

"Wow, I could've sworn you were Orochimaru's ex prisoner,Kidōmaru." the boy said.

"Kinda get that alot when I first came here." Spider-Man said. "Wait hang on. You know the Spider-Jutsu guy?"

"Well, I heard about him. But I never meet him." said the boy.

"Who are you?" asked Spider-Man.

"Well, I shouldn't tell you...Nah he'll get over it." The boy chuckled.

"He?" Spider-Man asked confused.

"Anyway, The name is…...SUIGETSU!"

**To be continued…. **

**Oh boy...Spider-Man vs Suigetsu! I wonder how this will end. And don't worry, He'll fight Doc-Ock soon. Anyway, Just to let you know, this fight will be taking place when Dederia fights Sasuke. Just letting you guys know. So Fav, Review, and Follow for the next.**

**Oh and also…**

**Naruto: *Kicks door open* HEY ZACH!**

**Me: WHAT THE HELL?! *Falls out of chair* Naruto?! Do you ever knock?!**

**Naruto: Shut up and tell me something. How could you forget that the guy with the Spider-Jutsu had eight arms? You made me, my friends, and yourself look like an idiot back in the first story.**

**Me: I'm sorry. It's just been awhile scene I saw that episode!**

**Naruto: Then maybe you should consider rewatching that episode.**

**Me: Whatever. **

**Sakura: *entering* Hey Zach. Did you tell the viewers about Spider-Man's Bonus Battle?**

**Me: I was until he burst in here. *points at Naruto***

**Naruto: Hehehe, Sorry.**

**Sakura: Idiot.**

**Me: Yeah. Anyway if you guys are wondering what Sakura was talking about, I've decided to make a bonus mini-fanfiction about Spider-Man fighting some of the members of the Akatsuki.**

**Naruto: And don't worry. He won't be facing some of the tuff Akatsuki members. For an example: Itachi, Pain, and Tobi.**

**Sakura: Naruto, I think Spider-Man can take Tobi down in one minute.**

**Naruto: Actually, *Whispers spoilers to Sakura***

**Sakura: Oh. I see now. **

**Me: So yeah. If you guys think that's a good idea, let me know and we'll have some of the Naruto characters react to the battle as well.**

**Sakura: And don't forget that, me and Ino will be hosting the battle!**

**Naruto: Huh? *looks at me with a confused face***

**Me: They wouldn't stop bothering me.**

**Naruto: Oh.**

**Me: Welp. Now that this chapter is over, I think it's time to work on other stories.**

**Naruto: And you guys don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and review for support.**

**Sakura: And don't forget to check out more of Zach's stories. Who knows, maybe you'll like them.**

**Me: Ok. See you guys next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Spider-Shinobi is back in action. Now I know that Suigetsu isn't in the village where Sakura and Karin are, but this is my story and I say what happens and what doesn't happen. So, enjoy.**

**(Also, VERY sorry it took to long)**

Spider-Man and Suigetsu looked at each other as if they were having a staring contest.

"So, your a Hidden Leaf Shinobi?" Suigetsu asked Spider-Man.

"Sort of. And what are you supposed to be?" Spider-Man asked.

"I already told you my name." Suigetsu said as he pointed his sword at Spider-Man. "And my name will be the last one you'll ever here!" he sad as he charged at Spider-Man he was swung the sword at Spider-Man but he backed flipped and dodged the sword and landed on a railing.

"Oh, what big sword you have!" Spider-Man said and fired his webs at Suigetsu. But the webs went through him like they landed into the water. "Woah! Ok, I have to admit, that was cool." Spider-Man said.

"Thanks. Now it's my turn!" Suigetsu said as he jumped up in the air and prepared an air attack, but Spider-Man jumped backwards and Suigetsu slashed railing he was on in half.

"_Dammit! This guy won't stand still!" _Suigetsu said in his head.

Then, Spider-Man landed on the building next to Suigetsu and looked closely at him. "This guy looks dangerous. But my Spider-Sense is telling me he's working with someone." he said to himself. Just then, Suigetsu leaped over to Spider-Man and striked him again, but he dodged it. "Dude! Seriously, why do you have that big of a blade?" he asked "It's not that hard to cut butter!"

"Oh. So you have jokes?" Suigetsu asked. "Well, I can't wait to see how much you have when I cut them out of you." Suigetsu charged at Spider-Man, but Spider-Man jumped up in the air.

"Sorry, but no swords allowed when you fight, Spider-Man!" He said as he webbed Suigetsu's blade and yanked it out of this hands.

"Hey!" Suigetsu yelled as he saw his sword land right behind Spider-Man.

"Now. Let's use fits. Like Gentlemen!" Spider-Man said punching his fists together.

"As you wish!" said Suigetsu as he charged at Spider-Man Spider-Man charged at him too and took the first punch to Suigetsu's face. But when he did. Suigetsu's head exploded into water like a water balloon.

"What the…" Spider-Man gasped as he looked back at Suigetsu and saw his head forming back.

"_Man, he reminds me of Karin."_

"Ha, Sucker!" Suigetsu chuckled as he picked up his blade. "You really think that you could beat me? I'll drown you with my whole body." he said charging at Spider-Man.

"_Great. This world has its own Hydro-Man as well." _Spider-Man said in his head.

Suigetsu swinged his sword at Spider-Man, but he dodged the attack and webbed pulled himself to Suigetsu and tried to grab him, but instead he went right through him. We crashed landed to the ground and coughed up some water.

"Should've saw that coming!" he koffed and quickly web swinged away from Suigetsu.

"Hey! I'm not done with you yet!" Suigetsu said going after Spider-Man

Spider-Man quickly stuck behind a wall and koffed up some more water. "I need to call for backup." he said pressing into his coms. "Hello? Sakura? Naruto? Anyone come in?" he called out but no one answered. He put his hand inside his mask and went to his ear and grabbed his com and saw that it was soak & wet. "Crap must've damaged when I went through that guy." he said then his Spider-Sense struck him. He jumped away from the wall and Suigetsu slashed where he was. "Excuse me? But can we continue this fight some other time?" Spider-Man asked.

"Aw. What's wrong, scared of a little water?" Suigetsu asked.

"Who do I look like, the Wicked Witch from the West?" asked Spider-Man as he webbed a flower pot and swung it at Suigetsu's head.

Suigetsu growled in anger and he charged his sword and Spider-Man. But he jumped above it and his sword destroyed the railing of the wall. The ruble was about to land on some villagers, but Spider-Man webbed them in time.

"Makes you wanna wish you had a steel umbrella, huh?" asked Spider-Man grunting.

"Who are you?" asked one of the villagers.

"Don't worry about it, get out of here!" he yelled. As soon as everyone got clear, Spider-Man laid the ruble on the ground and looked behind him and saw Suigetsu charging at him. He then, shot a web at a building and swinged himself away from him.

"_I can't fight this guy in this village, I need to get away from it before someone else gets hurt!" _Spider-Man thought to himself.

"Your not running away from me!" Suigetsu yelled at Spider-Man.

"I'm already am, Liquid face." Spider-Man said.

"I'm going to make you eat those words." Suigetsu said using a jump attack.

"Sheesh, Not only he has Hydro Man's powers, he has his attitude as well."

**Meanwhile…**

Kiba and Akamaru were running through a path and haven't found nothing yet.

"See anything, Akamaru?" Kiba asked.

Akamaru responded with a bark.

"Yeah, me nither." Kiba said. Just than, they saw two dead bodies ahead of them. "Whoa! Akamaru, you see that!?"

Akamaru barked and stopped next to the dead bodies and Kiba looked at them and saw the blood soaked in their shirts. "These guys were stabbed." he said. "You think Sasuke or one of the Akatsuki members did this, Akamaru?" he asked.

Akamaru whimpered.

"Yeah, Sasuke wouldn't kill anyone if he might know were looking for him. And the Akatsuki aren't looking for people to kill. Just Naruto or any other Jinchūriki."

Just then, Akamaru growled.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kiba asked.

Akamaru barked angrily in response and Kiba gasped.

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked and sniffed the bodies gasped. "Y...you're right. This sent does match with…."

"Spider-Man!"

**Back with Spider-Man…**

"ACHOO! D'oh man. Why don't I ever learn to not sneeze inside my mask? And Why do I have the feeling someone's talking about me?"

Spider-Man swagged out of the village and landed in a tree branch. "Ok. Spidey-Sense says, he's still after me!" he said looking back. "I have to think of a way to beat him, and quick." Just then, an idea hit him. "Hello Spidey!" he said hitting himself in the head. "You beat someone like him before, and you should know how to do it again." He took out his web shooters, took out his regular webs, and put in some new kind of webs inside. "Let's hope it works though." he said looking behind him and saw Suigetsu getting close to him.

Suigetsu stopped for a sec and looked around, but he couldn't find Spider-Man anywhere. "Where did he go?" he asked himself.

"Right here, Sharkboy!" Spider-Man yelled behind Suigetsu and webbed kick him. But when he kicked him, Suigetsu exploded and Spider-Man sticked to a tree.

"Hehehe. Nice move." Suigetsu said as he reformed. "But your stupid attacks won't do you any good. Not even your webs well hold me!"

"True. But luckily, I have these webs just for you!" Spider-Man said as he fired his web at Suigetsu, but the web was different it started forming around Suigetsu.

"_Wha..what's going? It's like this web is absorbing my chakra!" _Suigetsu though and as soon as the webbed formed around of him, it froze his whole body.

"Well isn't this a sticky situation you got yourself into." Spider-Man said looking at Suigetsu. "I could tell you the science behind it, but I don't think anyone once to hear it." Spider-Man said web swinging away. "And I better get out of here, before the egg gets out of his shell." As soon as Spider-Man got far from Suigetsu, he got free from the shell breathed multiple times as if he was out of breath.

"That...little...PEST!" he yelled looking around and saw nothing. "Dammit. He got away." he said.

"_If I tell Sasuke about this, he'll kill me and who knows how he'll do it." _Suigetsu thought to himself. _"I'll just keep silent about it. And hopefully, I won't run into him when I'm with Sasuke." _he thought thenran farther away from the village.

**With Spider-Man…**

Spider-Man landed on a branch and looked behind him. "Looks like I lost him." Spider-Man said. "Who was he?" he asked himself. "Well in any case, I should head back to the village before…" just then, his Spider-Sense went off like a alarm bell. "Whoa! My Spider-Sense never went this crazy before!" Spider-Man yelled holding his head. Then, A giant explosion occurred far away from him. "Whoa! "Spider-Man said so surprised. "This world has its own nukes as well?" he asked himself. "I better go check it out!" he said as he webbed swinged himself over to the explosion.

**Meanwhile…**

"That blast...it's near our runive point!" Suigetsu said "Wait! Is he…" he said as he grabbed a scroll that had a purple snake on it form his belt. He held in the air facing the explosion. When he did, the purple snake on the scroll began to disappear. "Oh-No!" he gasped. "It's just as I feared!"

**Elsewhere…**

"That fool Deidara, he blew himself up!"

"And what about Tobi?"

"Probably got caught up in it."

**Back with Suigetsu…**

When the explosion stopped, Suigetsu went next to a river bank. "Okey. When the crest of the snake vanishes, then..I do this! He said as he opened the scroll and grabbed a small bottle and opened it. "Add a drop of Sasuke's blood." he said as he dropped some of the blood on the scroll. "Okey." He said as he smacked his hand on the scroll.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

Just then, A giant Snake appeared in front of him looking all beaten up. Suigetsu looked at him and looked a little frighten. "So...This is Orochimaru's summon, Manda!" he said. "Orochimaru can barely control him so how did Sasuke…" He paused for a minute and got a closer look at his eyes. It was red and had black marks on them. Then, they disappeared and his eyes went back to normal.

"_I see. He used Genjutsu." _he said in his head.

Just then, he saw someone appearing to his right. He was all damaged and hurt. "Woah! Your a mess, Sasuke!" he said as he ran to him. "Who were you fighting?" he asked.

"Y..You..used me!" Manda grunted and looked at Sasuke. "Insolence! You dame brat! How dare you do this to me! You hypnotised me with those damn eyes of yours!" he said looking at Sasuke's eyes which were both the Sharingan. "You..did this...to me...how...dare..you.." then, he grew quite for a long time.

"Oh, man. Well at least he's dead now." Suigetsu said. "You should really treat pets better Sasuke. I mean, Manda was Orochimaru's pet. You shouldn't use them for shields or anything."

"There...there wasn't anytime." Sasuke said getting up. "It..was my...only chance...to escape."

"SASUKE!" Some women yelled. It was Karien. And with her was Jugo the other two members of Sasuke's team. "Oh thank god! I thought you were dead!" she said with excitement.

"What happened?" asked Jugo looking at Manda.

"I...I was fighting a member of the Akatsuki." said Sasuke. "He...he blew himself up and tried to take me with it."

"So you hid yourself inside Manda, and used the transportation technique to transport yourself to another dimension, right?" Suigetsu guessed. Sasuke nodded. "Okey, so why are you all beaten up?" he asked another question.

"Just before we jumped, Manda and I were hit by the blast wave." Sasuke answered. "That Akatsuki. He was stronger than I expected."

"Well in any case, you need some time to rest up." said Suigetsu. "Isn't that right, Karin?" he asked looking at Karin.

Karin was about to speak until she looked at Suigetsu. "Yeah, but I should say the same to you." she said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Suigetsu.

"I'm talking about your Chakra!" Karin said. "It's not as powerful the last time I sensed it."

Suigetsu gasped and a drop of sweet came down him. _"Dammit. I forgot that Karin was a scenery ninja." _he said and looked at Sasuke and smiled_ "Luckily, I know her weakness." _

"Aw Karin." he said softly. "I had no idea that you cared about me more than Sasuke."

Karin growled and punched Suigetsu's head and it exploded of water. "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" she yelled. "Let's just get Sasuke and find him somewhere to rest."

**For anyone who ships Suigetsu and Karin: That was for you. I hope your happy!**

"Okey. Okey." Suigetsu laughed and looked at Jugo. "Jugo? Care to do the honors?"

"Oh sure." Jugo said as he cared Sasuke and everyone ran away from the area.

**Meanwhile at the explosion sight…**

The ninja hounds sniffed all around the area where the explosion took place. Then, Yamato Naruto and Hinata appeared behind the group.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Looks like that explosion caught everyone's attention." said Yamato.

"You guys! What happened?!" asked Naruto running to them.

"This is evidence that Sasuke was here just before we arrived." answered Sakura.

Naruto gasped.

"It's very faint, but his scent is definitely here." said Biscuit.

"That's not all." Akino said. "We've detected some other scents as well."

"What does that mean?" asked Naruto.

"By the looks of this crater, a battle was fought here." Shino said.

"Thought so." Shiba said sniffing the ground. "As I suspected, one of the other is identical to the one I detected in the city."

Sakura gasped.

"Sasuke isn't traveling by himself! He has three companions traveling with him as well. Must be his acomplmenses."

"Then in the town…." Sakura said thinking about the city she was in.

"Yes." Kakashi said interrupting Sakura's train of thought. "Sasuke probably formed a team! Also, on of the five scents here belongs to, Deidara! A member of the Akatsuki!"

Sakura gasped. "Hey. Wasn't he the one who self-destructed and sent to another dimension by your jutsu?" she asked Kakashi.

"I thought so." Kakashi answered. "But it seems he faked his own death to escape." Now, the Akatsuki were operated in two man teams. So there should be three left. And Sasuke is in a four person team."

"I don't care how many of them their are!" Naruto shouted. "Let's just keep moving and track down Sasuke's sent!"

"Sorry. I'm afraid we can't do that." said Pakkun.

"What! Why not?!" asked Naruto.

"The trail goes cold here!" Kakashi said looking at the blast.

"And what does that mean?!" asked Naruto angrily.

"It means Sasuke was either blasted by the explosion, or he used a teleportation technique to escape before it went off." Yamato said.

"Transportation Technique?" Naruto asked. "What is…" Then, he looked around and noticed that Spider-Man was missing. "Hey, Where's Spider-Man?!" he asked everyone looking around.

"We don't know." Kakashi said. "Wasn't he with you guys?"

"Yes. But Sakura asked him to search the village for her after the ninja hounds that were with her, lost Sasuke or one of his new friends sent." Yamato said.

"_Dammit. I forgot about that!"_ Sakura though. _"I hope he wasn't attack by them or anything."_

"Did any of you try communicating him?" Naruto asked everyone else.

"We tried." Kakashi said. "But he wouldn't answer his coms."

"Hey. Kiba and Akamaru aren't here, either." Hinata said looking around.

"Oh, don't worry, Hinata." Kakashi said. "I'm sure Kiba well arrive in…"

"GUYS!" yelled a voice behind them. It was Kiba riding on Akamaru.

"...zero seconds." Kakashi finished.

"Kiba. Where were you?" asked Naruto.

"Where's Spider-Man?!" asked Kiba ignoring Naruto's question.

Kakashi looked at Kiba and saw that there was anger in his face. "Hm? Kiba, is there something…"

"WHERE IS HE?!" Kiba shouted more louder than before.

"Kiba. Calm down and tell us what's going on." Yamato said.

"Hey guys!" said Spider-Man appearing next to everyone. "You all saw that explosion too?"

"YOU!" Kiba yelled and Akamaru growled at Spider-Man.

Spider-Man looked around and pointed at himself. "Me?" he asked. Then, his Spider-Sense strucked.

"_Oh-no!"_

Before Spider-Man could react Akamaru tackled Spider-Man and he laid on the floor with Akamaru's paw on his chest. "Not this again!" Spider-Man said with a voice crack.

"Kiba!?" yelled Naruto. "What the hell are you…"

"Stay back guys!" Kiba said holding his hand in front of everyone.

"Kiba. What's going on?" asked Kakashi.

"I'll tell you what's going on, Kakashi Sensei!" Kiba said pointing at Spider-Man. "That guy, is a murder!"

Everyone gasped.

"What..What you mean, he's a murder?" yelled Naruto.

"Before this happened, Akamaru and I found two dead bodies and Spider-Man's sent was all over them!"

"Kiba, that's stupid." Sakura said. "Lady Tsunade told me that her Medical team used the Back to the Past Jutsu to see his memories and she said nothing about Spider-Man being a murder!"

"Then, he must've used some kind of Genjutsu or something to trick them!" Kiba said.

"Is that even possible, Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"I can't tell, I've never used the Jutsu myself." Sakura answered. "But I know for sure that it's impossible."

"Whatever. Me and Akamaru's noses never lie!" Kiba said walking up to Spider-Man.

"Kiba. Why don't we ask Spider-Man if it's true?" asked Sai.

"Oh shut up, Sai!" Kiba said and kneed to Spider-Man's face. "We're taking you going back to The Hidden Leaf Village to see if you really are a murder."

"Kiba. You got it all wrong!" Spider-Man said trying to lift Akamaru's paw. "I didn't kill anyone."

"Tell that to the Hokage." Kiba said.

"Then, I'm sorry to do this to your dog." Spider-Man said as he fired a web line at Akamaru. He then pressed on his web shooters and an electric shock struck Akamaru. He fell to the ground and Spider-Man did a backflip and landed a few feet away from everyone.

"AKAMARU!" Kiba shouted as he went to Akamaru. He was a little sore, but ok. "Are you alright?" Kiba asked him.

Akamaru barked.

"Good. Now try to recover while I take care of this!" Kiba said charging at Spider-Man.

"Kiba, Stop! This is getting ridiculous!" Yamato said as everyone else ran after him.

Kiba grabbed his keuni knife and swung it at Spider-Man, but he kept evading the attack.

**Fourth wall break Spider-Man: This is a spoiler to everyone. This takes me WAY back to the time I was in tokyo!**

"Hold still, you stupid bug!" Kiba yelled.

"Arachnid!" yelled Spider-Man.

"What?" Kiba asked as he stop this attack.

"Spider's aren't bugs. They're arach…" Before Spider-Man could finish, Kiba kicked him in his stomach, and he crashed right into a tree. "...nids." he finished.

"Alright. I had it." Kiba said walking to Spider-Man. "I was going to take you alive, but since you hurt Akamaru, I'm bring you back, DEAD!" As Spider-Man struggled to get up, his Spider-Sense came on.

"_My Spider-Sense?" _he though. _"Funny. It's not warning me about Kiba, it's coming from…"_

"KIBA, STOP!" Spider-Man yelled. "Someone's nearby!"

"Nice try." Kiba chuckled and rushed to Spider-Man. "But I'm not falling for that." he said. He got very close to Spider-Man and was about to strike his Keuni knife at him, but a robotic arm grabbed him right before he got close.

"Wait...I..know this arm!" Spider-Man gasped.

"Wait, you what?" Kiba asked as the arm threw Kiba to the ground and then the rest of the Shinobi caught up.

"What the hell is that!?" asked Sakura. Then, another robotic arm appeared and grabbed Spider-Man.

"SPIDER-MAN!" yelled Naruto.

"I hate to spoil your fun." said a voice. "But if anyone is going to kill the Spider, it's ME!" The man said as he appeared in front to everyone.

Spider-Man gasped. "It...it's you!"

"DOCTOR OCTOPUS!"

**THERE!**

**Well, I am so very sorry about the wait. And I'm sorry if It's not how you expect it to be, but I'm graduating High School soon, so give me a break! **

**Next chapter soon...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry that i have not posted anything in a LOOOOOOONG time. I just been more focused on My YouTube Channel and it has been distracting me for so long. If you want to check it out, go ahead. But any case. Enjoy!**

"Ock?!" Spider-Man yelled. "What are you doing here?! Wait! Better question, how are you here?!"

"I've been told by Tinkerer that he got rid of you." Ock said. "However when he said that, I thought he killed you."

"You actually believed that?" Spider-Man smirked.

"Quite!" Ock yelled squeezing Spider-Man. "Anyway when he told me that you were in a different dimension, I figured that if he can't kill you, then I WILL!"

"I don't think so, pal!" yelled Naruto. Ock looked down at Naruto and his group.

"Hmph, what a bold young boy you are!" He said as his claw trapped Spider-Man to a tree. "And who are you?" He said getting close to Naruto's face.

"I am Naruto Uzimaki." Naruto yelled. "Who are you?"

"The name is Doctor. Otto Octavius!" Otto said. "Now all of you run along. I have a bug to kill." He said as he headed towards Spider-Man.

"Ock. I've told you countless times that spiders are arachnids!" Spider-Man said he webbed Ock's face. Ock struggled to get the web out, while Spider-Man broke free from Ock's robotic arm. He flipped and landed in front of Naruto and the others.

"Spider-Man, who is this?" asked Sakura.

"That's Doctor. Otto Octavius!" Spider-Man answered." But I call him, Doctor Octopus!"

"Why is that?" asked Sai.

"His robotic arms!" said Spider-Man.

"But an Octopus has eight arms." said Sakura.

"I sort of count his real arms and legs." Spider-Man shrugged.

"Enough!" yelled Ock as he ripped the web from his face. "All of you stay out of my way! Spider-Man is mine!" Then, one of his arms reached over to Spider-Man.

"Wood Style!" Yamuto yelled as a block of wood came out of the ground and grabbed Otto's arm.

"What the….?!" yelled Ock as he looked at the wood and wondered where it came from.

"Thanks for the hand, Woody!" Spider-Man said to Yamuto.

"No problem." Yamuto said.

"Even I have to admit, this type of power is impressive, but it won't stop me from killing you, Spider-Man!" Ock said as his other arm broke the wood holding the other arm.

"Dammit!" yelled Yamuto.

"Spider-Man! How do we stop him?!" asked Kakashi.

"Well, we can either knock him out or take all his robotic arms off." Spider-Man said. "But don't kill him! If he's here, then he could have something to get me back home!"

"Oh your going home alright, in a box to put underground!" Otto said as two of his arms striked at everyone. But they all jumped out of the way.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" shouted Naruto as a bunch of Shadow Clones jumped on Ock. "That'll hold him!" said Naruto.

"Get off me!" yelled Ock.

"Good job, Spikey." Spider-Man said as he slapped Naruto's back and he disappeared. "Oops." He said.

"Spider-Man, I'm over here." Naruto said to Spider-Man's left.

"Oh, sorry." Spider-Man said.

"ENOUGH" shouted Ock as he rose up and all the clones disappeared. "Bring me Spider-Man, NOW!"

"No way!" Sakura said as she charged at Ock. But one of Ock's arms grabbed her. She struggled to get out, but the arm was too strong. "What is this? Some kind of Puppet Jutsu?" She asked.

"Hm. I see this kind of technology doesn't exist in this world." Ock said as another arm approached her face. "Allow me to show you what it does!" He said as a needle from the claw appeared in the center. He was about to plunge it into her body, but Spider-Man webbed the arm and yanked it away from her.

"That's not the proper way to do show & tell, Ock!" Spider-Man said.

"Very well." Ock said as he threw Sakura from his arms. And Akamaru caught Sakura before she hit the ground.

"You ok Sakura? asked Kiba

"Yeah. Thanks guys." said Sakura. Akamaru barked as he looked at Doc-Ock battling Spider-Man.

"Yeah. Your right Akamaru." Kiba said.

"What did he say?" asked Sakura.

"Me and Akamaru studied this guy. And we realized that those guys we saw dead earlier might've been killed by him!" Kiba said, pointing at Ock. "No wonder he had the same scent as Spider-Man. They're both from the same world."

"Heh. And I thought Naruto was the big idiot." Sakura whispered.

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled Kiba.

"Let's discuss who's the biggest idiot later." Kakashi said behind them. He took a close look at Ock and looked at the device on his back that the arms are attached to. "Hinata! Use your Byakugan to take a closer look at that thing on his back."

"Ok!" Hinata said. "_BYAKUGAN_!" Hinata looked at the device on Ock's back. "That thing. It's attached to his body like it's part of it!"

"How is that possible?" asked Kiba.

"Let's ask him later." Kakashi said. "Let's charge in. And remember, don't kill him!"

"In that case, I'll use my insect's to distract him while you guys charge in." Shino said.

"Good idea, Shino!" said Kiba.

Spider-Man dodged every attack Ock threw at him. "Ock. Listen, I'm sorta helping these people right now, so could we fight another time?" he asked. Then, Ock's arms grabbed Spider-Man's face and bashed him to a tree.

"You die right here, right now, Spider-Man!" said Ock. Just then, a bunch of small insects surrounded Ock's face. "WHAT THE...WHAT ARE THESE THINGS?! he yelled and one of his arms released Spider-Man.

"My insects!" said Shino while walking up to Ock. "They attack an enemy when an enemy attacks my command. Spider-Man may not be from any of the Hidden Villages or from beyond like you. But he proved that he was an ally by saving Naruto's life! And you are trying to kill him. I'll make sure that you won't do that."

"Wow, that was the nicest (and maybe the first) thing that anyone said to me!" said Spider-Man.

"Then you'll die, with him!" Ock yelled as one of his arms stretched and grabbed Shino to a tree. As soon as Shino collapsed to the ground, his insects flew away from Ock. "If I have to kill you all to kill Spider-Man, then so be it!" Ock said approaching Shino. Then, Hinata stood in his way.

"Leave him alone!" Hinata said, looking at Ock angrly. Just then, Ocks arms grabbed Hinata and slammed her to the ground.

"You should've gotten in the way, young lady." Ock said, keeping her down to the ground. "Now you will die, along with your friends and Spider-Man."

"Leave her alone!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Ock. Ock's arms released Hinata and she watched Naruto holding on to Ock like he was in a rodeo.

"_Naruto..just saved me…" _ She said in her head.

"You're gonna pay for hurting Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed his Kunai and was about to stab Ocks claw pack on his back. But Ock's arms grabbed him before he could strike it.

"And you're gonna pay for getting in my way!" Ock said as he threw Naruto. Naruto was about to crash to the ground, but Spider-Man shot multiple webs behind him and made a giant web and Naruto stuck right to it.

"Thanks Spider-Man!" Naruto said. "But you could've made it less gross and sticky." he said looking at the web trying to get out.

"Hey, I shot webs, not pillows!" Spider-Man said. "Oh, and everybody gets one!"

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing!" Spider-Man said. Then, they saw Ock fighting the rest of the shinobi.

"We'll get Naruto out of this, you help the others!" Kakashi said as he and Yamato grabbed their Kunai's and cutted the web Naruto was in.

"On it." Spider-Man said as he webbed swing to Ock.

Ninja Art, Super Beast Scroll!" Sai yelled as two beasts made out of ink came out of Sai's scroll and charged at Ock.

"I must admit. Your powers are extraordinary. Ock said, as he smashed the beasts. "But you can't beat my giunes mind!"

"Don't you mean, insane giunes mind?" Spider-Man said as he webbed kicked the back of Ocks head and landed in front of him.

"You!" Ock yelled. "This ends now!'

"I couldn't agree more." Spider-Man said. "Let's do this!" Spider-Man was about to shoot his webs, but nothing came out.

"_I'm out of web luid already?!"_

"Uh...is it too late to ask for a time out?" Spider-Man asked, looking at Ock. After he said that, Ock grabbed his neck and smashed his body in the wall. "I guess that's a no!" Spider-Man said, choking.

"Spider-Man!" Sakura yelled as she was about to charge at Ock, but Kakashi stopped her.

"Wait, Sakura." he said.

"I'm ending this now!" Ock said. Just then, he heard Naruto running towards him with his Rasengan!

"GET AWAY FROM HIM! NOW!" Naruto was about to hit the Rasengun at Ock, but he stopped in his tracks. Everyone gasped and went to complete shock! Naruto looked down at his chest and saw Ock's arms in his chest plunging deep into his skin where his heart was. His shirt was soaking in blood.

"Foolish boy!" Ock said as he took his arm out of Naruto and he needed to the ground and collapsed.

"Ock...you didn't…" Spider-Man said looking at Naruto.

"He should've gotten in my way!" Ock said, looking at Naruto.

Sakura's eyes were wide and tears fell down on them. "No...Naruto…" she said. "He...he can't be…"

But he was,

Ock killed Naruto Uzumaki!

**To be continued…**

**I very much apologies about the long wait. I forgot so much about this since I graduated High School, (I'm a 2019 Graduate Incase you all were wondering) I'm so sorry and I hope you're glad to see this chapter. **

**Next one will be awhile but you waited on this one, so you can wait on the next.**

.

.


End file.
